Not In His World
by Sailor Quaoar
Summary: When Sonic and friends are transported to Earth via a dimensional rift, they find it's not the Earth they know. They have also been mysteriously transformed into humans. Can Sonic live in a world where his life is simply a game?
1. The Rift

The creatures were relentless. They had burned once green forests and reduced great cities to rubble. No one knew where they had come from, only that when they did, time and space themselves seemed to be unraveling. There was only one who could stop them. The hedgehog.

"Take that!" yelled Sonic as he rammed into the blue beast with his spines. But nothing seemed to work. The creature seemed to be as hard as diamond. Taking advantage of the blue hedgehog's failed attack, the other, pink creature generated a wave of energy that struck him. But instead of disintegrating the hedgehog, Sonic was teleported about 50 yards away. He couldn't take much more.

I have to keep fighting, Sonic thought. He looked down. "I have to defeat those things, whatever they are. My friends are counting on me!"

"Hello! Earth to Sonic! We're not helpless you know!" shouted a certain echidna.

"Well, Knucklehead, do you have a better idea?"

"As a matter of fact, I do!"

Knuckles charged at the blue beast and managed to land a right hook straight it its gut. A glowing purple-blue gem flew straight out of the creature's mouth.

"The indigo Chaos Emerald!" Rouge gasped.

Shadow looked perplexed. "Wait, there's an indigo Emerald? I thought that was supposed to be the pink one!"

"No, the pink Emerald was a texture error. Just like your Super form." Rouge replied.

"Oh, right, error. Champagne…"

"That's the last Emerald we need!" Tails exclaimed.

A look of anguish and rage formed on the creatures' faces. In a last attempt, the pink and blue beasts fused their power in a vast spatial and temporal rift, which was amplified by the seven Chaos Emeralds.

Elsewhere…

"Blaze?" A white hedgehog ushered to the purple cat next to him.

"Yes, Silver?"

Silver pointed toward a strange white light coming from the sky.

"What is that thing?"

"I don't know. But it certainly looks strange…"

The light engulfed the surrounding area.

"Blaze, hold on to me! Don't let go!' cried Silver with fear in his voice.

Then everything went black….

Author's note: There's more! This is just the setup. This is my first try at writing something halfway serious, although there will still be plenty of humor throughout. No romance unless you readers really, really, really want it. Then maybe I'll make an exception. The Chaos Emeralds have been shown in many different colors. In my fic, they are the colors of the rainbow (red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet).


	2. Sonic the Human?

Sonic the Hedgehog woke up dazed. After the fight he had, something had happened. He was in an unknown location that appeared to be a shopping center. Various humans walked about, talking and going about daily life. They did not pay any attention to him.

What is this place? It looks like Station Square, Sonic thought to himself. He tried to get up, but something didn't feel right.

Sonic felt that he had been changed somehow, but couldn't figure out what. All of a sudden, he noticed that he was wearing clothing. His signature blue fur was gone, replaced by a blue sleeveless hoodie and light khaki pants. Sonic still had his gloves and wore not his normal shoes, but the Soap shoes he had when he first met Shadow. Small golden rings looped on a cord were attached to his belt.

Fearing the worst, Sonic frantically searched for a reflective surface. When he looked at himself, his fears had been confirmed. Sonic was a human boy of about fifteen. Where he once had quills was a mass of spiked and slicked-back cobalt blue hair, and his eyes were a brilliant emerald green.

Sonic sat on a bench near one of the mall's fountains. Great, he thought. Not only am I in a whole different place without my friends, but I'm human! How could this get any worse?

Just then, a woman and her young son walked past the bench. The boy noticed Sonic and came closer to him. "Look, Mommy! It's Sonic!" he yelled cheerfully.

"Honey, Sonic is a cartoon hedgehog." the mother replied. "Could you be quiet for a minute?" The woman looked at Sonic. "I'm sorry for my son. He likes Sonic the Hedgehog. He's been playing those games too much." The woman then practically dragged her son away. "But Mommy, he's Sonic! I know it!" "Yes, of course he is. Now come along!"

Sonic was stunned. I'm not a cartoon, I'm real! he thought. "What kind of world is this?"

Near the food court, a dark skinned teenager stood against a wall. His red hair was shaped into dreadlocks that covered much of his face. He was wearing red bell-bottom pants and a white muscle shirt that exposed the crescent shaped tattoo on his chest. Anger singed in his violet eyes. "SONIC!!!"


	3. Shadow of a Doubt

Shadow the Hedgehog opened his eyes. A teenage human girl with bleach blonde hair was standing above him. "You're cute." she giggled. "What's your name?"

Shadow stood up. Strangely, he noticed that he was taller than the girl. "I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form. Now get out of my way, human!"

The girl looked confused. "Umm, you're not a hedgehog. Whatever that is. And where'd you get those clothes?

_Clothes?_ Shadow thought. He looked down at himself. He had on a red striped black jacket lined at the collar with fur. It ended in a cape that flared out behind him. Shadow's black pants were also lined with red. He still had his gloves and signature jet shoes.

Shadow stared at the girl. "If I am not a hedgehog, than what am I?" he asked her coldly.

"You're a human, silly! And a hot one at that."

"A human? I can't be a human. Humans are vile scum that cause nothing but destruction and death."

The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a small mirror. "See for yourself."

Shadow looked intently at the reflection. Where there should have been a hedgehog, a human's visage now stared back at him. It was his, yet not his own. Shadow's hair was jet black with crimson red highlights, and jetted upwards like his former quills. He also had crimson red markings above his similarly colored eyes that cast an intense, burning stare.

_So, I'm one of them now,_ Shadow thought. _I am still the Ultimate Life Form._

The girl took out her cell phone. "Hey, Stacie. Yah, it's me! Like, oh my God! I just met this totally cute guy! I, like totally want you to meet him! Yah. He's like, angsty and so hot! Yah. Uh huh. Totally! Bring Kiki and Ashlee too! Food court? Rad! Bye!"

The teenager firmly grasped Shadow's gloved hand in her own. "You're coming with me!"

"Hey, wait! I will not be your prisoner!" Shadow yelled as the girl dragged him with her.

In another corner of the mall, a young woman was eying the various boutiques. She had shoulder length platinum blonde hair and aqua-green eyes and was wearing a black and pink bodysuit with white gloves and boots. A pair of purple, mechanical bat wings was attached to her back. "Hmm, a mall. There's got to be a jewelry store around here!" she said to herself. "Well, I better keep looking. I've got some gems to steal!"


End file.
